


A Misunderstanding

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Markus visits Carl’s grave. Unexpectedly, Leo joins him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously I have this as Carl didn’t die of a heart attack; instead he stuck it out and died shortly after the revolution. also Leo deserves redemption. let him and Markus be brothers

Markus finds himself wandering to the cemetery a couple of times a week. Most of the time, it’s a subconscious thing. He’ll just get up and walk, and he’s stepping outside before he knows where he’s going.

“The weather’s finally changing, Carl,” he says lightly, gently running a hand against the cold stone. The snow around him is melting, and if he squints, he can see little green buds beginning to sprout on the trees.

His eyes wander back towards stone, just about his height. _Carl Manfred. 1963-2038._

Carl died shortly after the revolution, in his sleep. Markus likes to think it was peaceful; like he could finally relax knowing that things could change for the better. 

He slowly kneels in the dirt, sighing heavily. It’s been a couple weeks, but it still hurts. He doesn’t think it’ll ever stop hurting. And he hates that he had to leave when he could have been spending time with Carl.

But he knows that’s not what he would have wanted. Markus would probably have been killed if he’d stayed - and there’d be no change in the rights for androids.

Still, he can’t help but wonder, “What am I supposed to do without you?” Leaning back on his heels, he shakes his head and slowly reaches forward to rest his hand on the stone. “You’re the one that woke me up; that told me I deserve more and treated me like your own. I...I will never be able to thank you for that.”

He drops his chin to his chest, feeling the familiar prick in his eyes, but he doesn’t let tears fall. 

“I have a family now,” he continues, as if Carl can hear him, lifting his head to look back up, “Friends. They stood by my side when I needed them most.” He tries a small smile. “You would love Josh and Simon. They’re a lot like you. North is…” he stops, trying to think of how to describe her, “Well, she’s different. I think that’s why she sticks around. I’m sure you could get along.”

Markus sighs, shaking his head. “They could never replace you, though. I miss you so much, Dad.” It slips out before he can stop it. He never got to say it when Carl was alive, and he regrets it. 

He regrets so much.

There’s a crunch in the pavement behind him. When Markus turns to look over his shoulder, he sees the person he least expected to be at the cemetery.

Leo’s jaw is slack, as opposed to the normal clench, and his normal crazed eyes are a little more somber. When he meets Markus’ eyes, he immediately drops his gaze downward, saying nothing.

“How much did you hear?” Markus asks quietly, looking back ahead at the stone. He really doesn’t want to be yelled at while he’s mourning, but perhaps Leo is also here to grieve. Either way, he’s not going to start anything. Not yet.

“Enough,” Leo replies, equally as quiet, though he stays exactly where he is. He sticks his hands in his pockets, and Markus can hear him exhale shakily.

Silence falls again. Markus figures he should leave now; Leo’s probably waiting for his turn. Slowly, he rises to his feet, taking one last look at the stone before turning. He glances once at Leo, nods, and starts to walk away.

“Wait.”

Stopping in his tracks, he pauses, keeping his back to the other for a moment before turning around. “What?”

Leo looks uncomfortable, nervously reaching up to adjust his cap. “Look, I…I know I’ve been a dick.” He wets his lips. “I just came to tell my dad I’ve been sober for a month. It’s going slow, and it’s been hell, but I’m doing it. For him.”

“Why are you telling me?” It’s not that Markus isn’t happy for him, or something. That’s what Carl had been pushing for forever. It’s just that Leo never liked Markus. Why was he suddenly having a conversation without yelling?

Leo seems to deflate a little, and he looks away, gaze landing on the stone in front of him. “I gotta lot of regrets,” he says quietly, “Red Ice turned me into the worst version of myself. It’s what Dad always told me. I didn’t see it at first.”

He presses his lips together and takes a step towards Markus. His eyes are still somber - and now he can see shine in them. Strangely, the android hates the sight. “What are you saying?”

“You’re really gonna make me say the fucking words,” he exhales heavily, then looks away. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I know all my dad wanted was for us to get along. I was just so...blinded by jealousy, and that damn Red Ice didn’t help. I thought it would, and it made it worse.” He lifts his gaze back up. “I watched you on TV, Markus. ‘Just a machine’ can’t do what you can do.” He shakes his head. “I don’t expect you to forgive me. I just needed to tell you.”

Markus stares in stunned silence. He’s not exactly sure how to respond. Had he really had an impact on _Leo_? Sure, he knew that laws were in the process of changing, but Leo, who hated his guts a couple of months ago, was apologizing wholeheartedly for his actions. 

And he was finally sobering. For his father’s sake.

For _their_ father’s sake.

Markus looks into the other’s gaze, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I think you’re a good man, Leo,” he says, as the other’s eyes widen. “I know what drugs can do to the human body. I’m just glad you’re turning your life around.”

He debates it for a moment, then slowly pulls the other into an embrace. Leo seems to relax immediately, tension leaving his shoulders. At first he doesn’t hug back, but slowly his arms raise up so his hands can rest on the android’s back.

It’s awkward but Markus knows it’s the right thing, because Leo begins to cry. His shoulders shake and Markus tightens the embrace.

As he holds the other, Markus looks up at the sky. “I hope he can see us now,” he comments quietly as Leo begins to pull away, sheepishly rubbing at his puffy eyes.

“Me too,” he agrees, glancing over at the stone. “I know all wanted was for me to get better. But he also wanted us to get along.” He looks back at Markus, still a bit shyly. “Thanks for listening, man. I...I know you got family, but I don’t have much left,” he chuckles humorlessly. “There’s gotta be a reason Dad loved you so much. If you’re willing, I wanna know why.”

He means it as a way to say he wants to continue being in Markus’ life. Markus knows not to take offense. He’s been through much worse.

“Sure,” he smiles - just slightly. “You know where to find me when you need me.”

Leo returns the smile; it’s shaky but it’s there, and it’s something Markus figures he could get used to.

He nods once, then turns to go again.

“Markus?”

“Yeah?” He turns, looking over his shoulder.

Leo pauses, then says, “You know, growing up, I’ve always wanted a brother.”

Somehow, the words really impact Markus. He feels his heart swell.

His smile grows, and though he can’t think of anything to say in response, he’s sure that’s enough.

And for the first time, he leaves the cemetery feeling something other than complete defeat.

  
  
  



End file.
